I Need You
by Morganah
Summary: Qual seriam os Sentimentos da Jovem Sakura ao Ser Abandonada?  O Que se passava pela sua cabeça...


**I need You**

Ela se encontrava ali, naquele mesmo lugar onde toda história começara, deitada em um banco, no lugar onde Sasuke a jogara antes de partir, antes de deixá-la ali... Não tinha forçar pra se levantar... Não tinha vontade de se mexer dali... Sentia seus olhos verdes inchados, e as lagrimas que lhe escorriam da face, e molhavam as mechas de seu lindo cabelo rosado. Olhava a lua dali... E se via sozinha como ela...

_"Por que Sasuke-Kun?... Por quê?"_

Por mais que tentasse se levantar dali, e correr em direção a ele, não conseguia, somente perdida em seus pensamentos, uma musica a acompanhava...

_"Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado"_

Você sabe que não tem sentido pra isso... Todos somos fracos, todos temos nossos erros, todos temos nossos monstros... Ninguém pode condenar você... Tu tens as suas razões, e isso não é um erro...

_"Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar"_

Mas eu não aceito isso, e isso dói em mim... Você não percebe isso... Seu idiota... Seu babaca... Não percebe que se afastando assim, você me leva junto... O Que está aqui é somente um corpo sem alma... Porque minha razão de viver, você levou contigo...

_"Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo"_

Não que sonhar seja proibido, mas você não percebe que teu grande sonho é fazer mal, é vingança, isso não vai te fazer feliz... Isso vai te destruir... Você vai ficar sozinho no final... Como eu estou agora...

_"Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar"_

Eu te disse que faria tudo por você, lutaria com quem fosse, ficaria mais forte, nem que fosse apenas pra ser uma ferramenta em tuas mãos... Só pra ficar contigo... Mas você está fechado demais pra entender, nesse mundinho impenetrável, preocupado demais pra perceber as coisas a sua volta...

_"Você está saindo da minha vida"_

Você escolheu seu caminho. Escolheu ficar longe... Mas mesmo que queria, eu realmente não posso te segurar, porque sou mais fraca que seus motivos...

_"E parece que vai demorar"_

Não te ver todo tempo, não estar contigo, não estar próxima, para sorver um pouco do prazer que sua presença me proporciona, não ter as migalhas de sua atenção... Não ter você por um longo tempo...

_"Se não souber voltar ao menos mande notícias"_

Você sabe o caminho, você está cansado de percorrê-lo, você pode voltar quando quiser... Mas por favor, não me deixe sem saber o que lhe acontece, mesmo estando dessa forma, mesmo odiando você como agora, eu vou ficar preocupada... Você sabe...

_"Cê acha que eu sou louca... Mas tudo vai se encaixar"_

Você pode não entender tudo agora, pode ignorar completamente, mas um dia você saberá o que é ser rejeitado, o que é ser passado para trás, como meu amor foi deixado, como o meu sentimento puro foi esquecido, por causa de uma simples e imbecil vingança... Você vai entender...

_"Tô aproveitando cada segundo... Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia"_

Eu aproveitei sim, porque sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você seguiria seu caminho, e mesmo sem aceitar, eu tive a ilusão se que você poderia me levar contigo, ou a me ver, deixaria essa estúpida idéia de partir, de me deixar sozinha...

_"E não adianta nem me procurar... Em outros timbres, outros risos"_

Não tenho mais intenção de ficar sofrendo sozinha, porque é sempre assim, quando você simplesmente olha pra mim, quando faz um gesto, acena, ou me dirige a palavra, isso me faz tremer... É uma ilusão, que meu coração queria acreditar ser amor...

_" Eu estava aqui o tempo todo... Só você não viu"_

Eu estive ao teu lado, eu segurei tua mão quando estava doente ou desacordado, eu ficava ali observando e pensando em como você era forte, não somente porque é, mas porque deixava a mim mais confiante, mais capaz... Eu estive com você durante o tempo que esteve sozinho... Eu estive com você em todos os meus pensamentos, mas você nunca aceitou ajuda de uma patética mulher, uma fraca... Uma mulher irritante...

_"Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem"_

As suas ausências me ensinaram a esperar, e a ter paciência, só pra te ver mais vez... Ensinaram-me que você sempre volta, eu aprendi a aceitar isso... Mas dessa vez é diferente... Eu entendi que você nunca volta por mim... É sempre por sua amante silenciosa... A Vingança...

_"Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura"_

Sim, que aceitei que você seguiu sua amada, que você foi atrás daquilo que realmente te faz feliz, o poder... E eu vou me curar... Eu vou me proteger desse sentimento que só me fez mal até hoje...

_"E mesmo que nada funcione... Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido"_

Porque mesmo que não pareça, eu sou forte, e eu sempre protegi você, mesmo sabendo que poderia morrer por isso, eu nunca me abaixei perante aos outros, nunca deixei que pisassem em você... Mesmo que nunca aceitasse minha ajuda... Eu me reconstruirei por dentro, mesmo que minha razão tenha sido levada... Mesmo que minha alma tenha me deixado...

_"Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça... Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante"_

Como se eu fosse um enfeite qualquer, pra você usar quando tem vontade, quando precisa olhar pra ele, e rir um pouco dos defeitos... A fraca, a rosadinha... A idiota... Que ama... Que ama você... Droga... Eu me odeio por isso...

_"Só por hoje não quero mais te ver"_

Porque eu sei que amanhã eu vou querer... Porque eu sei que não consigo ficar muito tempo sem você, porque sei que a saudade vai me matar aos poucos... Porque eu sei que esse amor vai continuar crescendo dentro de mim, porque eu não consigo evitar...

_"Só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você"_

Porque amanha... Eu vou querer sorver mais um pouco de você... Mas não poderei, porque você não ficou comigo, porque não me levou junto, eu só precisava de migalhas... Isso alimentava meu vicio...

_"Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam"_

Nunca vão se curar, porque hoje você levou o resto de mim que não estava ainda com você... Levou meu coração, e deixou uma ferida no lugar, que vai doer por dias, por uma vida, e mesmo cansada eu vou ficar aqui sozinha, chorando, e passando o resto de tempo que tenho, porque viver sem você é o mesmo que vegetar, porque viver sem você é o mesmo que morrer aos poucos...

_"E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar..."_

Eu sei que vai, na hora que minha esperança de ter você se acabar, e eu simplesmente morrerei de tristeza, de saudade e solidão, porque um dia essa ferida vai parar de doer, será no dia que eu esquecerei de respirar, e você vai sentir, porque esse coração que você levou consigo, um dia vai parar de bater...Vai saber que minha vida toda, eu gritei teu nome, e você me respondeu com sua vingança... Quando estiver sozinho, vai saber o que eu sinto...

Somente isso lhe passava pela cabeça, e a cena daquele homem, daquele rosto, de sua voz, daqueles olhos tão misteriosos e poderosos, que sempre a envolveram. Sua dor era como mil facas penetrando eu seu corpo, porque a dor da ferida que ali estava não era física, mas sim, dor de um sentimento, insuportável. Queria morrer... Queria gritar... Queria apenas que tudo se acabasse por ali mesmo, iria sofrer menos... Sentia seu corpo sugado de uma tristeza insuperável... Somente ficaria jogada, até que alguém por ali passasse, e a levasse... Ou que a morte viesse buscar aquele corpo sem alma, aquela vida vazia... "Eu te Amo Sasuke... Eu te amo... Mesmo que eu tenha de morrer, pra você viver..."


End file.
